Hurt to New Love
by Canvas nut
Summary: The only cure for a heartbroken maiden who was hurt by her love is to be "comforted" by their own kind. People can just move on faster than others...women really are a mystery...


Please review and enjoy if you are yuri fans.

* * *

Euphemia li Britannia sat on the edge of the curb in front of Knight Corner and cried her heart out.

"Why? What…did…I do wrong?" she sobbed.

"_Su…Suzaku?" said Euphemia._

_Euphemia watched, in absolute horror, as her love…her true love was kissing someone other than her and that someone was a man._

_Finally the two parted at the sound of the confused voice. Suzaku looked toward her with dazed eyes._

"_E-Euphie. It's n-not what it looks l-like," stuttered Suzaku with guilt stabbing him in his heart. "I can explain…this…"_

"_Shut Up!" yelled Euphie._

"_E-Euphie…" said Suzaku._

"_Shut Up! Shut Up! Shut Up!" she screamed as she looked at him dead in the eye. "How could you? How could you do this to me? Me Suzaku!"_

"_E-Euphie, I'm trying to…" started Suzaku._

"_Look all he was doing was…" started the young blonde male who was kissing Suzaku._

"_Shut Up! I know what I saw Suzaku!" said Euphie with tears running down her pale cheeks._

"_Euphie…" said Suzaku._

"_I loved you Suzaku! But now…" she started as she took off the promise ring Suzaku had given her when they first started dating. "W-w-we're…"_

"_Euphie please…" begged Suzaku, knowing what she was going to say._

"_We're through!" screamed Euphie as she threw the ring down onto the floor._

_She ran up the stairs that led her to the horrifying sight. Euphie ran down the entrance hall of her EX-boyfriend's college and out the door._

'_Suzaku…Suzaku…Suzaku…Suzaku!' thought Euphie as she kept running as far as possible._

"Suzaku…Why…Why?" she whimpered as tears dropped down her face.

"Is something wrong?" asked a gentle voice.

Euphie suddenly stopped crying and looked up at a tall, lime haired, light skinned, and golden eyed woman. Euphie blinked in wonder as she stared at the woman in the black dress with a golden V on the chest. The woman tilted her head and squatted down to Euphie's level.

"What's wrong?" the woman asked again.

Euphie was silent.

"You can tell me," said the woman giving a smile.

Euphie's tears returned and she sobbed heavily. The woman brought Euphie's head to her chest.

* * *

"Sounds like your boyfriend's a dick," said the woman, putting down her drink.

"He isn't really…he really is a nice person…" said Euphie, still eyeing her full drink.

The two were at a bar…women filled bar. Women serving customers (who were women). Women bar tenders (who were women). The bar was popular to many women.

The woman sighed.

"If he was nice then why did he cheat on you?" said the woman.

Euphie fell silent.

"If I were you I would forget about him…" said the woman.

How could Euphie forget Suzaku? With his kind heart, his gentle smile, his caring personality, his ability to be hated by cats…

"Aren't you going to drink?" asked the woman.

"Oh…um…" said Euphie as she brought the drink to her lips. The golden eyed woman eyed her carefully as she sipped.

"This drink is so…sweet," said Euphie.

"Of course it is," said the woman licking her lips…hungrily.

"Oh…you never told me your name," said Euphie.

"C.C. yours?" said C.C.

"E…*hiccup*…Euphie," said Euphie as her head became cloudy.

"Euphie…" said C.C. almost in a seductive voice. "Say Euphie…"

C.C.'s hand moved from the side of the stool to Euphie's crotch.

"Ah…" moaned Euphie as C.C. rubbed.

"Have you…ever made love before?" asked C.C. moving her other hand to Euphie's left breast.

"Y-yes…mmn," moaned Euphie.

C.C. rubbed Euphie (crotch and breast) faster and faster.

"C-C.C….n-not here…" moaned Euphie, her vision becoming blurry.

C.C. leaned in closer, her breasts touching Euphie's.

"To a man no doubt," snarled C.C. rubbing faster. "What about a woman?"

"I-I…n-no," moaned Euphie.

"Why don't we go to your home?" said C.C., who stopped all rubbing.

Euphie blinked in confusion.

"Okay," she murmured.

C.C. smiled. 'She's so cute!'

* * *

Euphie opened the door to her apartment. The walls at the entrance were white as were all the other walls.

Euphie (still drunk) grabbed C.C's hand and dragged her to the bedroom. She turned on the lights to reveal an average bedroom with a twin bed near the window. C.C. turned the lights back off and took hold of Euphie's waist.

"Now where were we?" said C.C. kissing Euphie on the lips with such need.

Euphie returned the kiss happily and moved her hands up to C.C.'s collar. She unhooked the dress at the neck and parted for air as it fell down off of C.C.'s slender body. Euphie giggled a bit as C.C. blushed. She had on a white top that went to her bellybutton (that squeezed her frame tightly) and white short shorts (also squeezing tightly).

C.C. pushed Euphie onto the bed and crawled over her.

"Bad girl Euphie," she said as her hands went to Euphie's top, ripping the thing off.

Euphie gasped with shock.

"Now it's my turn," said C.C., seductively.

C.C. finished ripping off the pink blouse and then pulled off the ankle length skirt. Euphie was left in her lavender bra and lavender panties. Both complimented by her cherry blossom hair.

"Already wet?" said C.C, rubbing Euphie's crotch.

"Ah…ha," gasped Euphie.

"Euphie…I'm going to give you pleasure that you have never felt before," said C.C. removing her hand.

C.C. pulled off her top to reveal her breasts. Both big as a ball.

Euphie blushed while C.C. took hold of Euphie's wrist. She placed the hand on her breast.

"Ah! C.C," moaned Euphie.

"Euphie…touch…me," moaned C.C.

Euphie moved her hand in a clockwise motion as C.C. reached to undo her bra. Euphie rose up and soon all that remained of the two women were there undergarments. C.C. rubbed Euphie's breast as Euphie rubbed hers.

"Ah! Ngh! Euphie!" moaned C.C., as she placed her mouth on Euphie's right breast.

"Ha…ah," cried Euphie, moving her hands down to C.C's crotch.

"Mmm…ah…soft…ha…good…harder," moaned C.C, against Euphie's breast.

C.C. licked around the nub while her other hand rubbed faster and faster on the left breast. Euphie moaned and cried at the feeling while her hand dove into the shorts that C.C. was wearing.

"Ah!" cried C.C.

Euphie, panting, started rubbing C.C.'s clit. C.C. threw her head back in pleasure as Euphie massaged it harder and faster.

"C…C…more…ah," moaned Euphie.

C.C. moved back to remove the shorts. Euphie followed and removed her panties discarding it somewhere on the floor. The women knew they could still turn back…but lust, comfort, and lust threw that option out the window.

C.C. laid Euphie on her back and put two of her fingers in her mouth. C.C.'s tongue licked around and between her pale fingers, arousing her even more. Euphie put two of her fingers in her mouth as well, following the expert in the art of love making to her own sex.

C.C. removed her fingers and placed them at Euphie's entrance. She quickly slipped in a finger.

"Ah…" moaned Euphie, about to take her fingers out until C.C. pushed them back in.

"Keep…licking," panted C.C.

C.C. moved her finger in and out of Euphie. In, out, in, out, in, out, in, out. Soon a second finger was slipped in and the pattern was continued. C.C. bent her head and shot out her tongue to lick Euphie's entrance.

"C…C…I'm going to…" moaned Euphie between licks of her fingers. Suddenly C.C. stopped.

She removed her fingers and spreaded Euphie's legs. She widened her own legs and slammed right into Euphie's womanhood.

"Ah!" cried Euphie, fingers still in mouth.

C.C. moaned as she rubbed her clit with Euphie's. Rubbing around and on as they continued. Being filled with pleasure.

"E…mmn…Euph…so good!" cried C.C.

"Ah…ha…C.C.!" cried Euphie.

C.C. removed the fingers from Euphie's mouth and joined their lips together. Lime and Cherry blossom hair becoming tangled. Tongues sloppily running over the other with drool running down their chins…it was heaven.

C.C. soon stopped and pulled Euphie on top of her. She took the moist fingers of Euphie's and put them at her entrance.

Euphie blushed, but pushed in a finger and quickly a second. C.C. cried in pleasure mixed with pain as Euphie loosened her walls.

Euphie removed her fingers and rammed her womanhood with C.C.'s.

"Euphie! Harder!" moaned C.C.

Euphie rubbed her clit against C.C's harder, faster, enough to make both of them explode.

"C.C…I'm…" moaned Euphie.

"Let's…finish…ah…together," moaned C.C. as she laced their hands together.

Euphie cried out and fell onto C.C's chest. Breathing heavily, she licked C.C.'s cleavage and breasts. C.C. gripped Euphie's hand for dear life as she felt her orgasm coming.

Euphie rubbed faster and faster, as fast as she could. Rub, rub, in, rub, rub, in, rub, in, in, rub. She felt the same feeling as C.C.

"C.C.!" cried Euphie.

"Euphie!" cried C.C.

White cum splattered on their womanhoods. Euphie sunk into C.C. as the two panted. Sweat on their bodies, cum on their womanhoods.

"Euphie…you've become…a-a woman," panted C.C. putting her hand in Euphie's long pink hair.

"I'm...twenty-one…of course…I'm a woman," panted Euphie.

"Not…unless…you make…love to your…own…sex," panted C.C.

Euphie looked at C.C. curiously.

"Euphie…I was just like you…my boyfriend cheated on me for a man," said C.C. looking away at a bewildered Euphie. "Then once I made love with someone…someone of my own kind…everything was clear to me then…"

She looked back at a violet eyed Euphie.

"What do you say if we stop sulking and start loving?" asked C.C. with golden eyes gleaming.

Euphie smiled.

"I would like that," she said.

* * *

"You were right..." cried Suzaku as he stood outside of his ex-girlfriend's apartment.

"Hey...it's her loss," said Lelouch.

"Yeah," agreed Gino. "If only she knew you were helping me for a Up town down town audition."

Suzaku hanged his head in depression while Gino wrapped his arms around Suzaku's frame.

"But...now you can find someone better than her...much better," whispered Gino to Suzaku's ear.

Lelouch grabbed Gino by the ear and pulled him away from Suzaku.

"How many times do I have to tell you he's MINE!" hissed Lelouch.

"It's a free world I can take him! I'll steal right under your nose!" sneered Gino.

"I'd like to see you try," snarled Lelouch.

"Really you guys are the worst," moaned Suzaku as he turned back to Euphie's door. 'I never thought you would have an interest in women Euphie. And to think you did it right after you dumped me.' He sighed. Women really are...confusing.

**The End?**


End file.
